For example, an audio preproduction apparatus displays a variety of impressive patterns in synchronism with audio signals reproduced by the same. As disclosed in JP-A-2003-066886 (Patent Document 1), one known approach toward display of patterns as thus described is to arrange light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in a row and to set the emission level of each LED appropriately.